1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle and, in particular, to a hybrid vehicle that includes: an engine: a first motor capable of inputting/outputting power; a planetary gear mechanism, three rotation elements of which are connected to three shafts as an output shaft of the engine, a rotary shaft of the first motor, and a drive shaft that is coupled to an axle shaft; and a second motor capable of inputting/outputting the power to/from the drive shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a hybrid vehicle of this type, a hybrid vehicle has been suggested that is configured that an engine and two motors are connected by a planetary gear mechanism and that limits load rates of the motors when an element temperature of an inverter becomes at least equal to a specified temperature (see International Publication No. 2012/124073, for example). In this hybrid vehicle, a further increase in the element temperature of the inverter is suppressed by limiting the load rates of the motors.
However, there is a case where the above-described hybrid vehicle cannot sufficiently make a limp home travel when abnormality occurs to a cooler for cooling the inverter. The limp home travel is typically made by a motor travel. However, when the element temperature of the inverter becomes at least equal to the specified temperature, limitation is applied to the load rates of the motors. As a result, it becomes difficult to make the limp home travel. Thus, a measure against the abnormality in the cooler for the inverter is desired.